Or et argent
by Turie-chan
Summary: Série de petits OS sur le couple Gin Rangiku.


Voilà un petit recueil de OS sur le couple GinRan que j'écris pour le challenge de fics ayant lieu sur le forum auquel j'appartiens.  
Chacun de ses OS doit répondre à un thème déjà fixé.  
Je pense que les fics qu'il comprendra ne monteront pas jusqu'au M, donc, sauf avis contraire, tout le monde pourra les lire.  
Pour la plupart, elles se situeront dans le monde de Bleach mais je pourrai faire des pseudo UA en suprimant des parties du scénario que tout le monde connait, comme la trahison où le sauvetage de Rukia. Elles prendront place aussi bien dans le "présent" que dans le passé de Gin et Rangiku, voir dans leur enfance au Rukongai.  
Enfin, je ne pense pas que les OS soient liés entre eux. Ils sont donc à prendre comme des histoires à part entière.

Voici le premier de ces OS. J'en ai eu l'idée en lisant la fic Jealousy de Tini.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^  
Bonne lecture.

**Thème n° 17: Homosexualité.**

******************************

**MÉPRISE.**

C'était étrange.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Gin le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Ça lui faisait même froid dans le dos. Qui aurait pu croire que lui, le craint et respecté capitaine de la troisième division, pouvait se retrouver dans cette position étrange. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Gin Ichimaru était poursuivi par des hommes ... Oui des hommes, vous avez parfaitement lu. Certes de beaux hommes séduisants, mais des hommes quand même. Lui qui n'aimait qu'une seule femme était maintenant la victime de harceleurs qui le suivaient quand il marchait seul dans les rues, qui laissaient des mots doux sur son bureau, qui lui lançaient des invitations pas si innocentes que ça et qui lui faisaient des yeux doux. C'était effrayant, où qu'il aille, il tombait toujours sur les mêmes personnes qui semblaient l'y attendre.

Hisagi lui faisait envoyer chaque jour un poème qu'il tirait des livres qu'il empruntait à Tôsen. Kira lui amenait du thé et des gâteaux alors qu'il ne demandait rien. Abarai faisait même le mur de sa division pour venir faire sa paperasse à sa place alors que tout le monde savait que le rouquin n'en foutait pas une pour son propre capitaine. Kempachi avait même passé tout une réunion de capitaines à lui lancer des clins d'oeil évocateurs et Gin avait passé son temps à serrer les fesses, mal à l'aise, en espérant que le Vieux remarque la manège du borgne et y mette fin. Bien entendu Yamamoto ne remarqua rien du tout. Même Aizen s'y mettait à présent. Il l'avait récemment invité à prendre le thé chez lui et avait passé la majeur partie du temps la mains posée sur la cuise de Gin à essayer de l'enfiler dans le hakama de Gin qui avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se sortir de cette situation sans passer par le lit du brun. Heureusement, il avait pu profiter du moment où Aizen retournait faire du thé pour s'éclipser par la fenêtre et regagner la sécurité de ses appartements.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il soudain devenu la cible de tous les homosexuels du Seireitei? Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il était parfaitement hétéro. Rangiku était là pour le prouver. Elle racontait assez leurs exploits au lit à ses amies pour que tout le monde le sache. Quelque chose marchait de travers au Seireitei en ce moment. Il ne manquait plus que Hitsugaya lui saute dans les bras en l'appelant papa. Là c'était la crise cardiaque assurée.

Ressassant son infortune nouvelle, Gin rentrait chez lui en longeant les murs et en se fondant dans les ombres pour échapper à ses harceleurs. En revenant de la première division, où il avait vainement tenté d'obtenir l'aide du Commandant Yamamoto, il avait vu Kira, Hisagi et Renji se rassembler devant sa caserne. Il n'avait pas voulu passer devant eux et avait attendu qu'ils vident les lieux pour rentrer. Ça lui permit de les entendre prononcer son nom plusieurs fois d'une façon qui lui rappelait étrangement Yachiru Kusajishi devant un étalage de bonbons, bave comprise. Inquiet, Gin les regarda s'engouffrer dans la caserne et décida qu'il valait mieux se faire oublier pour le moment. Il essayait donc de rejoindre ses appartements en passant pas une fenêtre.

Il poussa un soupir agacé en s'approchant de l'arbre qui menait jusqu'à la fenêtre de son salon. Il s'arrêta net et laça une série de jurons qui aurait fait pâlir d'horreur les membres de la onzième division. La lumière était allumée chez lui. Il était certain que les trois vice-capitaines l'y attendaient. Avec dieu seul savait quelles intentions d'ailleurs. Serrant les poings et les dents, il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Byakuya Kuchiki qui l'observait de loin.

_"Et merde!"_ songea Gin  
Il sursauta en voyant le noble s'approcher de lui.

_"Non, ne me dites pas qu'il va s'y mettre lui aussi! Il ne manquait plus que ça. L'iceberg du Seireitei en a aussi après moi. Je suis maudit."_  
Byakuya s'arrêta devant lui et l'observa un instant de ses yeux froids, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif qu'a l'accoutumé. Gin ne broncha pas, essayant de cacher du mieux possible son inconfort. Cette situation devenait vraiment impossible. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Ichimaru commença le noble. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rentrer chez toi ce soir. Il semblerait que Abarai, Kira et Hisagi aient préparé une petite fête pour toi, mais elle n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle paraît.

- Ah je vois, beaucoup de saké et l'espoir que ça m'aidera à coucher avec eux.  
Le noble hocha la tête.

- Mais, toi, Byakun? Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça?  
Le noble ne réagit pas au surnom, comme toujours. Il se contenta de fixer Gin de ses yeux gris et impénétrables.

- Je ne crois pas aux rumeurs.  
Sous le coup de la surprise, Gin ouvrit les yeux et fixa le noble d'un regard interrogatif.

- Quelles rumeurs?

- Celles qui courent depuis quelques semaines et qui prétendent que tu es gay.

- Moi, gay?  
Ça expliquait pas mal de choses.

- Si je tenais celui qui fait courir ce genre de rumeurs, il apprendrait comment j'ai obtenu ma réputation.  
Byakuya observa son collègue sans prêter attention à sa soudaine colère. Gin lança un regard furieux en direction de ses fenêtres et poussa un grognement irrité.

- Je ne m'en fait pas pour toi, Ichimaru, je sais que tu sais parfaitement où aller te réfugier cette nuit.  
Gin se tourna vers le noble. Celui-ci lui adressa un hochement de tête avant de s'en aller. Gin aurait juré qu'au moment où le noble se détournait un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Le noble avait raison. Il savait parfaitement où aller se réfugier. Un sourire aux lèvres ils s'éloigna en faisant attention à ne pas passer dans le champ de vision de quelqu'un regardant par les fenêtres de son appartement. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il fila en shunpô en direction de la dixième division. Bien qu'il ne fut pas plus de six heures, Rangiku ne devait certainement pas se trouver dans son bureau, qu'elle quittait toujours assez tôt. Gin se rendit donc directement dans les appartements de la blonde. C'est une Rangiku revêtue d'une serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa poitrine qui l'accueillit, l'air stupéfait.

- Gin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
Le jeune homme entra sans attendre l'invitation et Rangiku referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Elle le suivit dans la salle principale où il s'assit sur un coussin.

- Je viens me réfugier chez toi, répondit-il. Hisagi, Abarai et Kira ont organisé une fête dans mon appartement.  
La blonde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Chez toi? ... Mais pourquoi chez toi?

- Ils espèrent me saouler pour me mettre dans leur lit. Encore que, je vois pas comment ils auraient réussi à se départager une fois que j'aurais été suffisamment bourré pour accepter leurs avances.  
Rangiku s'assit face à lui, l'air à la fois stupéfaite et gênée.

- Depuis quelque temps tous les gay du Seireitei me courent après. C'est vraiment chiant.

- Ah euh ... Je n'avais pas remarqué, bredouilla Rangiku en rougissant.  
Gin lui lança un regard inquisiteur et fronça les sourcils en voyant les joues de la blonde prendre une belle couleur rose qui rappelait celle de l'écharpe qu'elle portait habituellement avec son uniforme. La jeune femme semblait ne pas vouloir le regarder.

- Byakun m'a dit que des rumeurs circulaient dans tous le Seireitei, prétendant que je suis gay. Si je tenais celui qui est responsable de ces rumeurs, je lui apprendrais qu'on ne plaisante pas ainsi avec ma réputation.  
Rangiku sursauta et détourna le regard.

- Ah? Fit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Et que lui ferais-tu?

- Je sais pas encore, mais crois moi, je trouverai.  
La blonde baissa la tête et regarda un instant ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

- C'est moi qui ai lancé cette rumeur, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je t'ai pas entendu.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis la blonde releva la tête et regarda son amant droit dans les yeux:

- C'est moi qui ai lancé cette rumeur, répéta-t-elle.  
Sous le coup de la surprise, Gin ouvrit les yeux en grand et dévisagea Rangiku d'un air si incrédule que s'en était presque comique. Rangiku éclata de rire ce qui agaça encore d'avantage le capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça?

- Si tu voyais ta tête c'est trop drôle.  
Gin ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils tandis que la colère montait en lui.

- Au lieu de rire bêtement, dis moi plutôt pourquoi t'as fait courir cette rumeur sur mon compte.  
Sa voix tremblait de colère et le rire s'étouffa dans la gorge de la blonde. Elle s'agita un instant sur son coussin, mal à l'aise.

- C'est parce que je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes et tu dis à tout le monde que je suis gay? Fit-il, incrédule.  
Rangiku baissa à nouveau la tête.

- C'est à cause de l'association des femmes shinigami, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a trois mois, elles ont lancé un sondage pour savoir qui étaient les shinigami les plus beaux et les plus populaires auprès des femmes du Seireitei afin de décider qui mettre sur le prochain calendrier de l'association.

- Et alors?

- Et bien, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es populaire malgré ton caractère. Au dessus de toi, il n'y avait que le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Ukitake. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur les résultats il y a quelques semaine et j'ai eu peur.  
Gin ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ça. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être si populaire auprès des femmes. Ça l'étonnait à vrai dire. Il pensait que toutes les femmes le craignaient hormis Rangiku.

- T'as eu peur de quoi? Demanda-t-il un peu abasourdi.

- De te perdre.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- Quoi?

- Quand j'ai compris à quel point tu étais populaire, j'ai eu peur de te perdre; j'ai eu peur que d'autres filles te prennent à moi. Avant ce sondage, je ne pensais pas que tant de filles pouvaient baver devant toi, ne le prends pas mal, mais j'étais persuadée que ton caractère leur faisaient peur. Je ne m'inquiétais pas ... Mais maintenant.

- Et pour éloigner ces filles d moi, t'as eu l'idée de dire partout que j'étais gay?  
Rangiku hocha la tête.

- Au moins ça marche dit-elle d'un air piteux. Elles te fichent la paix, non.  
Gin en resta bouche bée un instant.

- Ah oui! Et maintenant, je suis harcelé par tous les gay du Seireitei.  
Un petit rire timide accueillit cette remarque.

- Oui, ça prouve que tu as autant de sucés auprès des hommes que des femmes. Et puis au moins je sais que contre eux je ne risque rien.  
Gin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Rangiku ton manque de confiance me blesse.  
Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment tu peux penser que je pourrais regarder une autre femme que toi?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle après un moment.

- C'est rien, fit Gin, mais je compte sur toi pour m'aider à démentir cette méchante rumeur.  
Son sourire évocateur fit rougir la jeune femme qui lui répondit d'un autre sourire. Il se leva et s'agenouilla derrière elle pour l'enlacer. Il la serra contre son torse en lui mordillant doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

Non vraiment, elle avait été idiote de croire que la première venue pouvait le lui prendre.


End file.
